I Love You, You Idiot
by Michiko Kaori
Summary: He returns, she doesn’t care. He asks her out, she turns him down. He apologizes to her, she ignores him. He kisses her, she slaps him. But when Sasuke tells her he loves her, can Sakura tell him she doesn’t? SasuSaku. One-shot.


****

I Love You, You Idiot

By:

Michiko Kaori

* * *

**Summary: **He returns, she doesn't care. He asks her out, she turns him down. He apologizes to her, she ignores him. He kisses her, she slaps him. But when Sasuke tells her he loves her, can Sakura tell him she doesn't?

**Genre: **A pinch of humor-less humor, a dash of cliché drama and a whole lot of SasuSaku looove! :)

**A/N: **Okay, I'm personally in a zone! I've written three stories in a row! To my MGF readers, not to worry! That too is under my care right now. Err—the sixth chappie I mean. Teehee. This is dedicated to my other best friend. Last year, we had this crush on the same guy. And in the end, the jerk chose another girl. Well, nevermind if you don't get the reason why I wrote this stupid excuse for a story. It's for me to know. Teehee. Loves to all! :)

* * *

Sakura waited impatiently for her blonde best friend, Ino, outside of Ichiraku's Ramen shop. Apparently, she told her via phone that she had news Sakura would die for to hear. Seeing as Sakura somehow had an attachment to the hearsays of the Queen of Gossip herself, she gave in. Ino promised her to be there in five minutes, but Sakura should've remembered that five minutes to her is one hour.

She sighed and decided she should at least give her stomach something to ingest while waiting so she chose to eat some Ramen before Ino arrives. But no longer than Sakura started to step towards the shop, Ino caught her attention.

"Hey forehead!" Ino exclaimed as she ran from the street to where Sakura was. Said forehead—err I mean Sakura turned her face towards Ino's direction and shot her a menacing glare.

"Pig! You made me wait for an hour in here!" Sakura interjected while Ino stopped to a halt as she panted and fought to catch her breath.

"Whatever forehead, I'm telling you it was so worth it!" Ino proclaimed and Sakura merely raised a brow with her arms crossed. Despite the fact that Ino told her countless juicy gossips, never in her life had she heard the platinum blonde say that an hour is worth waiting for one.

"It better be good!" Sakura warned and Ino merely grinned at her. When she finally caught her breath, the Yamanaka wasted no time in telling her the gossip. She leaned on Sakura's ear and whispered it to her oh so softly. Once she finished, Ino had a mischievous grin as she looked at her friend who imitated a marble statue.

"H-he's back?" Sakura asks in disbelief to the blonde in front of her. Ino's blue eyes beamed with happiness.

"Yes Sakura! Sasuke is finally back!" Ino exclaims then pulls her frozen friend to a bear hug. Sakura wasn't responding, which was quite expected. Ino suspected that Sakura would be so shocked she wouldn't be able to move. Who wouldn't be in a state of disbelief? I mean, your first love—who studied under a pedophile, crazed snake Sanin—returns after five years. Not to mention, he is the very single and popular his highness Sasuke Uchiha himself. Who wouldn't be so shocked that they can't even speak of the happiness they felt inside? Ino could tell Sakura was very pleased.

But the thing is, Sakura wasn't.

* * *

"I'm telling you teme, so many things changed when you left!" Naruto interjected and frantically waved his arms in the air to emphasize his point. The lone Uchiha merely sighed, not with annoyance mind you. As much as he would hate to admit it, Sasuke missed his knuckle-headed teammate's foolish antics.

They just came from the Hokage's office and it went quite well, to their surprise. The Godaime wasn't drunk at all, in fact, she was surprisingly sober. She didn't have any violent reactions towards the Uchiha. Instead, she was quite lenient. She sentenced Sasuke for six months of probation and week to week counseling. That was all.

"Hey teme, are you even listening?" Naruto asked as he waved a hand in front of the said teme. It took a momentary pause before Sasuke replied.

"Aa." He mutters then continues walking. Naruto shrugs and follows his tail. That is, until he asked him something he didn't quite expect.

"Naruto, how's Sakura?" He queried, as a hardly visible blush crept on his cheeks. The blonde blinked before he answers.

"She's been alright." He states then continues walking with his hands cradling his head. Sasuke grunts and follows him.

"I mean, is she dating anyone?" Sasuke asked rather gently. Naruto stopped on his tracks and blinked at the Uchiha again. He was staring at him for quite some time now but after that, Sasuke earns a malicious grin from the Kyuubi vessel.

"Well let me see…" Naruto trails and pretends he was counting the men Sakura had dated on his fingers; in an attempt to tease the Uchiha. That it did, that it did. He laughs loudly and patted the back of his best friend—rather hardly. "I'm only joking. She hadn't gone out with someone that I don't know of."

Sasuke raised his brow slightly in confusion.

"What do you mean dobe?" He asks. Naruto's grin came back and he nudges the Uchiha right on the rib. Before he even got an answer to his question, said dobe turned Sasuke around until he was abruptly stopped to a certain point. His onyx eyes widened a bit when he found himself staring at a woman who had cotton-candy pink hair and lush green orbs. She had porcelain skin and a very lithe figure as well. He knew her. That he was sure of, but he couldn't speak. His voice was stuck in his throat and his heart rate rose.

Luckily for him, she spoke first.

"Oh, hello there Naruto, Sasuke." Her greeting was very much normal and cheery, that is until she spoke of his name. Sasuke could only stare at her in awe, losing his stoic demeanor. What, no hugs? No squeals of happiness? No tears of joy? No cliché words? No… Sasuke-kun?

Before Sasuke could compose himself and construct a valid sentence, he found himself standing and staring in blank space with the dobe constantly poking his sides.

'What's wrong with her?'

* * *

Sasuke gazed at the pale full moon that bathed Konoha in glowing moonlight from his bedroom window. He couldn't quite understand why he couldn't drift off to a sweet slumber, considering the mere fact that he just got back from journeying from Oto to Konoha. So many things ran into his mind—from defeating his brother, to the betrayal of his team, the warm welcome Konoha gave him and lastly to Sakura's strange character towards him.

Sasuke couldn't help but frown at the moon as he lay on his bed in the Uchiha compound. It wasn't that he expected Sakura to be the giddy fan-girl she was back when they were still naïve genins, but he just didn't expect her to be so—so nonchalant about his return. She was almost as indifferent as he. But of course, it was his nature. And he's sure as heck that this wasn't hers. The Sakura he knew would probably hug him. The Sakura he knew would probably cry on his chest in joy as she suffocates him in her hug. The Sakura he knew would probably tell him cliché words that were similar to the lines of a sappy romance novel. Most especially, the Sakura he knew would have at least called him 'Sasuke-kun'.

At that moment, Sasuke sat up in a start. Sakura had lingered on his mind far too much to be called normal. But he couldn't help it. She… she was partly the reason why he still wanted to return to the said village. Strangely enough, he wanted to hear her sweet, soft and gentle voice. Her happy and priceless smiles, not to mention feel the warmth of her…

Love.

That's when Sasuke realized it.

That's when it finally made sense.

That's when he finally got it through that handsome head of his.

He loved her.

Sasuke Uchiha was in love with Sakura Haruno…

…And it took him four years to realize it.

* * *

The cotton-candied clouds leisurely drifting away as the sun made its way to the vast blue blanket that they called the Heavens.

Actually, it was already noon.

And yet, Sakura finds herself still clad in her sleeping attire—a pair of blue boxers and white tank top—on her bed as she stared at the peach coated ceiling as if drilling a hole in it.

She couldn't understand what was happening to her as of the moment, but she was sure as Einstein was with his theories on about who caused it.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Ever since Sakura heard he returned from Oto, turmoil occurred within her. It wasn't that she didn't love him, but rather it was if she _should _love him. Sakura learned the hard way that Sasuke would not think twice about turning down a person who persistently pries themselves in his own personal business. And now she wonders if she should take the risk of having her heart broken twice by the only person who held her heart or gather her feelings and put it away in the recesses of her mind.

She inwardly groaned when she heard unrelenting knocks coming from her humble apartment's main door. Sakura got out of her bed and straightened her clothes before she exited her bedroom. She mumbles an, 'I'm coming, damn it.', as she yawns and stretches her arms. But when she twisted the copper knob and pulled the door inwardly, her half-lidded eyes went wide as Chinese porcelains and immediately wanted to shut it back out.

But alas, the Uchiha's are known for their strength… and mostly their stubborn attitude.

"I think we need to talk." Sasuke proclaims but Sakura merely shrugged off his sincerity.

"No we don't."

"Sakura, you can't shut me out forever." Sasuke said impatiently. Sakura composed herself and glared at Sasuke at his comment.

"Oh really? Well it's nice knowing that you already realized how annoying it is to be shunned out of the life of someone you care about!" Sakura exclaimed and immediately tried to close the door and shut the Uchiha out of her apartment. Before she can even push the door in mere inches, however, she found out that one of Sasuke hands found its way to the edge of her door, as if a clip holding papers in place.

"Sakura, I want you to go out with me." He managed to say and waited for Sakura's reaction. Much to his surprise, she didn't faint and mumble something along the lines of, 'I think I just died and went to Heaven.' Instead, she smiles rather wickedly, rivaling that of the Uchiha's.

"Too bad Sasuke, it isn't going to happen." She said sinisterly. Sasuke felt himself freeze on the spot. Did he just get rejected? By Sakura nonetheless? This was absurd, to say the least. Sakura would no doubt release a high-pitched scream and would have had her arms flung around the Uchiha by now.

But she didn't.

"Wh-what?" He asks, stuttering initially. Sakura's sinister façade was replaced by a stoic one, imitating Sasuke's.

"You heard me." She says, refusing to repeat her previous words. Sasuke felt himself falter. She was definitely not the Sakura he once knew. But then again, someone could change entirely in a matter of four years.

Suddenly, guilt rose in the pit of Sasuke's stomach. Did he… hurt her _that _bad?

"Sakura, I apologize if I hurt you in the—" Before Sasuke could continue any further, Sakura broke in a forced and somewhat devious laugh. He saw through her fake charade like an open book. Her green eyes were slightly glazed with what Sasuke presumed to be tears and her voice started to betray her.

"_If _I was hurt? Oh Sasuke, I wasn't hurt _that _much." Sakura said with a false smile. If Sasuke didn't know any better, he would've believed her and fall for her travesty. Sakura shook her head as tears streamed down her face and take in a very deep breath. She looked at the silenced prodigy and gave him a weak smile. "Don't worry Sasuke, you only hurt one part of me."

She paused as more sobs escape her lips and her shoulders start to shake. Sakura's gaze, which momentarily fell on the floor, now landed at Sasuke once more.

"You only hurt me here." She said softly, raising her shaking hand and pointed to where her heart lay beneath.

_Her heart._

Sasuke froze for what felt like the nth time that morning. He didn't expect Sakura to say that, let alone point to her heart. Sure, Sasuke was aware that she inherited Tsunade's inhuman strength. In the inside however, he knew well that Sakura still had that vulnerable, fragile heart.

The heart he once broke.

The heart he's determined to mend.

"Sakura I…" He trails off and releases his grip on the door loosened. Guilt overcame the Uchiha for the first time in his sixteen years of age. He never would've minded Sakura's pleas or sobs when they were in their pre-teen years, only because he feared of being attached. But now, he had nothing to loose. He had gained the power he desired, he successfully defeated his crazed brother, and now, the last thing on his list is needed to be completed.

He had to revive his clan.

…Well, not right now. But he had to choose his bride.

He stepped inside her apartment, nearing himself towards her. But Sakura stepped back as she hid herself behind the palms of her hands. Sasuke frowned. She was avoiding him. But why? He finally asks her out on a rendezvous—which what she dreamed of a few years back—and then she rejects him? It was confusing the Uchiha. Even the prodigy couldn't come up of the reason for her actions. The female emotions are the hardest subject, after all.

Sasuke raised his hands and slowly peeled her hands away from her wet face. She shuddered under his touch, amazed at how warm his big hands were. She couldn't find the strength to tear herself away from where the warmth she felt radiated from, no matter how much her inner self told her that if she didn't push him now, he would be able to read her like the open book that she is.

Although that was Sakura's mind-set, she found that it was even harder to push him away when he wrapped his strong, warm arms around her securely. She froze on the spot. What exactly was he trying to do to her? It was bad enough that he returns unexpectedly, adding the fact that she doesn't know how she should act around him, but he's further confusing her with his actions now. He was being warm to her, not the same cold person that he was before.

Was it possible that he was trying to make a new start for the both of them?

No, it simply wasn't.

If it were any other man, she would've believed it. But the man we are talking about is Sasuke Uchiha.

The man who constantly suggests her to train harder, seeing as she was weaker than Naruto, rather than cling herself around him.

The man who betrayed his village and knocks her out cold after she confesses her love for him.

_But he was nice enough to lay us down on a bench._

Shut up, don't ruin the moment.

The man who left her constantly hoping that one day he would love her back.

…So then, why wasn't she grabbing the chance?

"Sasuke, I—" Before she could continue, Sakura felt soft, warm lips plant feather-like kisses down her neck. She froze for what felt like an eternity before a light moan escaped her equally soft lips.

"Sasuke-kun… Call me Sasuke-kun… Please…" Sasuke muffled as he continued his job. He trailed kisses up her neck, then to her forehead, her temple and then her cheek. Before Sasuke could continue his ministrations, he pulled away from her tantalizing skin and slightly hovered over her face; though it seemed as the hardest thing to do. He looked at her with his onyx eyes filled with lust, want and… love.

Sakura gazed up the man in front of her with half lidded jade orbs, glazed slightly. She softly groaned when she felt that that tingling sensation he made her feel was gone. Oh dear, she felt like it's been an eternity since she last saw his eyes. A clash between onyx and green had happened once more. She felt herself blush when she heard what Sasuke requested.

"Sasuke…" She started and Sasuke inched himself to her face. She felt her cheeks heat up even more, the shade of her cheeks putting her hair color to shame. "Sasuke…" She trailed again, their proximity made her heart thump against her chest in such a rapid speed. Their noses were touching; he could feel his hot breath against her slightly humid skin—due to the intensity she felt.

"Sasuke…kun…" And with that, Sasuke closed the gaps between them; his lips crashing down on hers. Sakura closed her eyes to savor the warmth and the pleasure rushing through her veins. Her had found its way around Sasuke's neck and wrapped it for dear life as she felt her knees fail her. Fortunately, Sasuke caught her before she hit the floor; not once breaking the kiss.

Oh Kami, the kiss.

Sasuke's hand was lost in her pink tresses while his free arm wrapped her waist securely against him. One of Sakura's hands wandered and toyed with Sasuke's raven locks as her other arm wrapped itself around his neck to pull him closer. He gently bit her lower lip causing her to open slightly for him. But when her mouth began to open, he immediately slid his tongue into her mouth, as she let out a throaty moan. His tongue did wonders for her and encouraged Sakura into mimicking his actions.

Sakura unwillingly lost and let herself be pinned to a wall. Sasuke broke from the kiss and began trailing soft kisses on her jaw. She moaned audibly and felt Sasuke smirk against her skin. He continued pleasuring her with his feather-like kisses that made her vision blur.

Sakura was torn between pulling away and letting him have his way with her.

But to Sakura, both decisions were equally hard.

If she pulls away, she would have to face him and get risk getting a piece of his Chidori.

On the other hand, if she let him have his way with her, she might end up getting pregnant…

…_and _getting a piece of his Chidori.

Both were simply appalling, but she knew she was bound to choose one.

"Stop." She said in a breath. It seemed that Sasuke didn't hear her because he continued to do what he was doing. Sakura opened her mouth to speak but found that no words would come out. At one point of Sasuke's pleasuring, Sakura found herself in need of releasing a moan; but she was restrained from doing so when his mouth engulfed hers again.

But this time, Sakura had enough strength to be able to do what she just did.

She slapped him.

Hard.

On the cheek.

Sasuke's head was turned slightly resulting from the impact of her strike. He was surprised obviously. Sakura slapped him—hard—on the cheek when he was trying to make her—err—feel better. Sasuke looked at her now glassy eyes. Needless to say, Sakura's tears were threatening to spill once more.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. We can't so this—I can't do this. It's uncalled for. We aren't prepared for this." Sakura started and looked at his eyes with her pink brows slightly furrowed. Her words shot Sasuke in the heart like a bullet, of course, her being oblivious to this. She unwraps her frail arms from his neck and lowers them until her hands lay on his heaving chest; pushing them a few inches apart. "You don't feel for me and I don't want to do something I'll regret one day."

Sasuke simply looked at the woman in front of him with his usual stoic face. Unreadable. Sakura shifted uncomfortably before she spoke and broke the silence.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." She said and turned towards the side where her bedroom door was. But much like the door earlier, Sakura felt herself be grabbed from behind. She felt Sasuke's arms hold her securely as well as his breath tickle her ear.

"Sakura…" He said huskily and then inwardly when he felt Sakura jump slightly. "Do you know what I'd do just to hear you hear you say 'Sasuke-kun'?"

"Sasuke please stop this…" Sakura meant it to be a firm and intimidating, but it ended up sounding like she was begging him to continue.

"Do you know how crazy I'd be if you aren't with me?"

"Sasuke please…"

"Do you know that you're the reason why I came back to Konoha?"

"Please don't…"

"Because if you haven't noticed, I'm in love with you Sakura…" He finished. He waited for her to reply but non came. Sasuke teased her by nibbling softly at her ear lobe. He heard Sakura moan and can't help but release a groan himself. His warm tongue ran over her wet lobe, causing her to gasp audibly. To add to her distraction his hands started crawling under top and traced shapeless patterns on her tone stomach.

Sakura felt her vision dim when Sasuke worked his magic on her again. She resisted with all of her might not to lean back rather than stand her slowly faltering ground. But she chose not to surrender to him, being the kunoichi most famous for her temper. When Sasuke pulled away however, she couldn't help but groan in frustration.

"Sakura… listen to me…" Sasuke requested and Sakura slowly nodded. "If you don't want me anymore, I'll leave you, no questions asked…" He trailed and started kissing down her neck again, tempting her. "Just tell me that you don't love me, and I'll be gone."

He turned her around and they faced once more. Sakura's eyes lingered on his face. She just couldn't get enough of him. His hair, his eyes, his voice. If it was impossible for her to forget him even for one second, how else for the rest of her life? Sasuke _was _her life, the source of her emotions. He made her feel human, vulnerable and happy. No matter how hard she wanted to get away, he kept pulling her back. Even if she wanted to bury him deep into the recesses of her mind, he would still somehow escape.

She raised her delicate hands and caressed his face. She watched his eyes close once her thumbs started to gingerly touch his cheeks. She smiled at him.

"There are times when I just want to forget you…" She started. "There are times when I just want to act like I never knew you, like you never existed in my life." Sasuke looked up to see Sakura tip-toeing to hover her face over his. "But everytime I do, I just come down to one realization."

Sasuke smirked as he felt Sakura wrap her arms around his neck and in return, he wrapped his around her petite waist.

"And what is that?" Sasuke teased and leaned towards her. Sakura closed the gap between them.

"I love you, you idiot."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, that took longer than expected. Sorry if it was a bore. Fluff, humor and stuff aren't my forte. But then again, the main reason why I'm writing these type of stories are to hopefully add skill to that field.

Hehe. Sorry if it was lack of romance and sorry for the kissing scenes, I'm not too experienced in writing those kind of stuff. Anyway, I hope you review. It'll certainly make me happier. Oh well. Me = Loser. XP

_-- M. Kaori_


End file.
